fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Caspar/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 12: To War (Blue Lions or Golden Deer Routes) Vs Randolph * Caspar: "Huh. This guy seems real familiar..." * Randolph: "Y-you dastard! Aren't you... No..." * Caspar: "Eh, that doesn't matter right now. Let's go!" Azure Moon / Verdant Wind / Silver Snow Chapter 14: The Delusional Prince / The Alliance Leader's Ambitions / A King Without a Kingdom Vs Randolph * Caspar: "You must be Randolph... My uncle." * Randolph: "Caspar?! Yes, indeed... So, I see you have chosen to oppose the Empire. If so, be warned that I won't hesitate. I'll strike you down, even if we're of the same house!" * Caspar: "You took the word right outta my mouth! Graaagh!" Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress Battle Quote * "Did you have to kill a lot of your friends to get here? Cause I'm gonna give this fight everything I've got!" Vs Linhardt * Caspar: Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt! * Linhardt: Certainly seems that way. I could almost weep over how things turned out. Do you realize, Caspar, that this is the first time we've ever fought? * Caspar: Yeah, I think you're right. The first and probably the last! Death Quote * "Don't worry about me... I always knew...losing meant death..." Paralogue: The Face Beneath Vs Death Knight * Caspar: The Infamous Death Knight! Champion of the Empire! Taking you down is gonna be satisfying. * Death Knight: Heh. Simpleton... Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Yeah! I'll sing so loud that my voice is gonna reach the sky!" Cooking * "All right! Leave it to me! I'll fry it, grill it, and try not to burn it! Sorry for making you do all the work, Professor. I mess up the ingredients every time!" Dining Hall * "You're eating too slow, Professor! You just gotta stick all of it in your mouth!" * "I can eat so much of this stuff! My stomach's growling just thinking about it!" (Favorite dish) * "I'm not normally a picky eater, but I don't think I'd ever order this on my own." (Disliked dish) With Linhardt No support: * Caspar: Yeah! it's eating time! Come on, let's dig in! * Linhardt: Caspar, do develop table manners. Begin by chewing with your mouth closed, especially when I'm around. Unknown support: * Linhardt: You never know if each meal together might be our last. I try to treasure these moments. * Caspar: I get what you're saying, but you shouldn't be so grim! Let's survive so we can keep eating together! With Ashe C Support level: * Ashe: Caspar! Your stomach will burst if you eat all of that! * Caspar: Haha! Don't worry about me, I've got a stomach of steel! Professor knows what I'm talking about! Support level: * Caspar: I gotta say Ashe, you can really put your food away! * Ashe: I've got to keep up my strength, don't I? Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Hey, Professor! Here to cause some trouble? No? Well, whatever then." Requirements Met * "You know, Professor, I keep hearing good things about you. I gotta admit, I'm curious. Wanna let me into your class?" ** Accept: "All right! That was easy enough! Come on, we're gonna run this place!" ** Decline to invite: "What?! You don't think I'm good enough? I'm never gonna get over this..." Gifts * "Eh, I guess I'll take it." (Disliked gift) * "Thanks for this, Professor!" (Liked gift) * "For me? This is so great!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Yeah, that's definitely mine! You really saved me with this. I owe you one, Professor!" * "What's this? Nah, it's not mine. You should ask someone else." Tea Party Post Time Skip * "What's going on? You didn't want to train? I guess that's fine." * "Hey, Professor! Got something interesting to share?" * "Ahh. Oh yeah. I can tell this is a good one. Come on, hand it over!" (Favorite tea: Ginger Tea) * "Huh? Ooh, that smells expensive! Is this what you usually drink?" (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "I usually don't get hung up on things, but when I do, I feel stuck!" * "Hey, are you getting hungry?" * "I just wanna go wild and let it all out! Come on, Professor, send me out front in our next battle!" * "I really love fighting alongside you. I can always count on your commands to get us through!" * "I’m always gonna do things my way. If there’s a wall blocking my path, I’ll punch a hole right through it!" * "I’m gonna keep training until I can beat you!" * "They say hard work pays off, but I don’t think that’s always true. Either way, I’m gonna keep trying!" * "What is justice really? I'm not so sure I know anymore..." * "Who was that guy? You don’t know who I’m talking about? The suspicious guy who killed himself!" * "You know, I don't even care when people say I'm short. But I'm definitely open to suggestions if you know of a quick way to grow!" * "I feel like the tough fighters who become legends mostly use swords and lances. Are those really the weapons you have to wield if you want to make your mark on history?" * "I hate having to be sneaky and stay quiet when an enemy is in my line of sight. It's not that I can't do it, but I don't think I'm cut out for ambushes and stuff like that." * "What are all these knight lovers talking about when they go on and on about chivalry? Maybe I don't get it because I don't care about being a knight." Observe * "I'm not good at staying still for too long. Maybe I can get some squats in..." * "I know my arms aren't very long, but they sure are muscular!" * "I grew a lot, haven't I? I'm pretty sure I'm taller than you now!" * "What's going on? You're staring at me like I did something wrong. I swear I'm innocent!" Voice Lines * "Delicious!" * "Ah! Hot!" * "Whoa." * "Yeah, I guess." * "Huh?" * "Professor." * "Okay." * "Yeah." * "What are you saying?" * "Unbelievable!" * "I can't believe it." * "I get it now." * "No way!" * "Hey, Professor." End * "Thanks for this, Professor! Don't you want to get some exercise though? Come on, let's go train!" Tutoring Instruction * Bad: "What?! How could I be wrong?" **Critique: "Whoa! I'll try harder next time!" **Console: "It's all right...I know I messed up." * Great: "That went way better than expected!" * Great: "Thanks for your help!" * Perfect: "Nailed it! Perfect!" ** Praise: "I'll get it next time too!" Skill Level Up * "I'm getting it." * "I think I'm improving!" Group Tasks Stable Duty With Linhardt * Caspar: All right! Come on, Linhardt, let's do this! * Linhardt: You've always got so much energy. Shall I leave everything to you? * Caspar: No way, I'm not falling for that again! We're doing this together! Weeding With Linhardt * Caspar: Hah! These weeds don't stand a chance against me! * Linhardt: Please try not to pull up any flowers or shrubs by accident, Caspar. * Caspar: Come on! I can tell the difference between a flower and a weed! Like this one...actually, what is this one? Clearing Rubble Sky Watch With Linhardt * Caspar: All right! Come on, Linhardt, let's do this! * Linhardt: You've always got so much energy. Shall I leave everything to you? * Caspar: No way, I'm not falling for that again! We're doing this together! Results With Linhardt Perfect result: * Linhardt: What an astounding result. Isn't that so, Professor? It's all down to Caspar of course. * Caspar: Your honesty is usually annoying, but I don't mind it when you're complimenting me! Good result: * Caspar: There. Finally finished. We probably could've done better if you took this more seriously. * Linhardt: No matter how serious I am, I simply cannot give that which I do not have...to give. Level Up *"Ugh, I'm stronger than this." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Now I can do so much better!" (3 to 7 stats up) *"I'm just getting started!" (4 stats up) *"Pretty good, don't ya think?" (4 stats up) *"Does this mean I'm the best?" (Upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip *"Ugh, stepped in that one." (0 to 2 stats up) *"And I'll keep getting stronger." (3 stats up) *"That's a win for everyone." (3 stats up) *"The results speak for themselves." *"" Skill Level Up New Skill *"Whatever it takes." *"Let's put this to the test." *"As long as it makes me stronger." Post-Timeskip *"I think i'm improving!" *"Let's put this to the test." *"Can't let this power go unused." Skill Mastered * "Time to set my aims even higher!" Post-Timeskip *"This'll help me walk my own path." Class Quotes Certification Exams * "Oh yeah! Nailed it!" (Passed) * "Whoa... I failed?!" (Failed) Post-Timeskip *"Oh yeah! Nailed it!" (Passed) * "Whoa... I failed?!" (Failed) Class Mastery * "Time to set my aims even higher!" Post-Timeskip * "This'll help me walk my own path." Reclassing * "Feels like me." * "All kinda ways to get strong!" * "I'll do what I gotta to achieve my goals." Battle Quotes When Selected * "Put me in there!" (Full/High HP) * "Still raring to go!" (Medium HP) * "I... I'll be fine." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "Put me in there." (Full/High Health) * "Can't pull back yet." (Medium Health) * "I'll fight to the very end..." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Nope!" Critical Attack * "This'll do it!" * "Here we go!" * "Don’t try and stop me!" * "I’ll send you flying!" Post-Timeskip * "Hope you're ready!" * "I'm not going down!" * "I’ll have your head!" * "Don’t try and stop me!" Gambit * "I'll send you flying!" Post-Timeskip * "This better work.” * "Fine, how 'bout this?" * "Go, go!" Gambit Boost * "" Post-Timeskip * "I'm in!" * "Need a hand?" * "Need some help?" Defeated Enemy * "You see that?" * "Yeah, it worked!" * "Right makes might, right?" * "No one makes it past me!" * "What a chump." * "That's why I train!" Post-Timeskip * "Attack at your own risk." * "Might makes right." * "You're all going down." * "Big win!" * "Who's next? Get in line!" Ally Defeats Enemy * "That was fun to watch!" * "You're makin' me look bad!" Ally Heals/Rallies * "I owe ya one!" * "Thanks for helping!" * "What a thrill!" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts